


Bad Endings

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Bad Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Bad Endings by RSS

  
  


  
  
  


| 

_Bad Endings_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Nick drives Amanda to a theater where Bert’s agency has a contract to protect a show’s cast and Nick drafted Amanda to help. They park the SUV and make their way to the theater, greeting Bert at the front entrance when they feel the sensation of another Immortal. Nick looks at Amanda and she glances at Bert. 

“I presume we should use discretion so we don’t unnecessarily harass those who just want to see the show.” 

“Yeah, of course. At least for now. I think it may be a case of overkill on the part of our customer.” 

Nick walks towards the entrance doors. “Then again maybe not.” 

Amanda smiles. “Nick, always the cautious one.” 

* * *

The theater has a stage and a set of large screens above the stage. The sensation comes from the stage and the center screen turns on, reading, “The American West.” A piano plays “The Yellow Rose of Texas” and the curtain opens to reveal four men in cowboy clothing playing cards around a table. Each of them has a woman next to them. Amanda recognizes one of the women; it’s April Swett. 

“Don’t worry about her, Nick.” 

April takes out a mirror and one of the overhead screens shows the mirror reflecting the poker hand of the man next to her. Another woman runs her finger across the shoulders of the man next to her; a screen shows her motions and the man’s hand as well. He has a possible inside straight. A woman opens a fan and fans herself three times; a screen shows her man has three of a kind. The other woman gives her man two quick kisses; an overhead shows he has two of a kind, aces and eights. 

The man next to April looks behind him and the other men also look around. Throwing off the women with them, they stand, draw their guns, and shoot each other; all fall dead. The women rush to their real boyfriends then each glances at the table, which has a pile of money on it. They reach for the money then look at their rivals. They each take out derringers and shoot each other. They women fall to the floor and the curtain closes. 

There is some applause and laughter. Amanda smiles as she reminisces. 

* * *

**TEXAS, 1887**

The curtain opens and on stage right there is a man and a woman in 18th century French clothing. They are in an embrace, which hides their faces from the audience. Amanda, dressed as an 18th century Frenchman, appears stage left. She walks across the stage in a huff and pulls the man from the woman. April Swett plays the man. The audience roars with laughter when the “woman” turns out to be a bearded man. 

Amanda and April each take off one of their white gloves, fanning fan each other with the gloves long enough to solicit another laugh from the audience. They draw foils and duel. The duel consists of fast parrying and comical acrobatics. The “woman” excitedly runs around the stage. Amanda and April stab each other, dying slow, overdramatic deaths. The “woman” weeps over their bodies as the curtain closes. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Bert takes Nick and Amanda backstage to meet April. She is dressed as a space alien and has gold grease paint on her face and hands. 

“Ms. Swett, this is Nick Wolfe and Amanda Montrose.” 

“Pleased to meet you. I’d shake hands but it might rub off on you. Amanda, you look familiar.” 

“I think we may have met. I did some stage work a couple of years ago.” 

“A couple. A couple of the girls are modest so you gentlemen look around here or the men’s dressing room. Amanda, you can come into the women’s dressing room with me.” 

April takes Amanda back stage, introducing her to the other actresses, Katerina, Monique, and Muriel. April sits on a stool at the end of the room. “Darn, I broke one of my antennas.” 

“Still doing stage work, darling?” 

“Different century, same show, darling.” April moves her head close to Amanda’s and whispers, “How old is Nick?” 

“I’m his teacher. First death, 1999.” 

“Still robbing the cradle I see.” 

“At my age it’s almost impossible not to. You’ve robbed a few in your time.” 

“I’m in between cradles right now.” 

Both women laugh. 

* * *

April is outside the theater with Amanda and Nick. There’s a man standing across the street. The performers walk to their cars. Katerina walks hand-in-hand with another actor. Amanda smiles and turns to April. 

“Love blossoming on the set?” 

“Oh, Katerina and Gerhard, it’s already blossomed. They’re newlyweds.” 

Nick turns to April. “The theater got trashed, a tire got slashed, and there was a threatening note on the door.” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s something for the local police. Why did you call the most expensive security firm in Paris?” 

“Because you get what you pay for.” 

“You’re an Immortal.” 

“My cast isn’t.” 

“Is this about the game?” 

“No, I know the rules. If it were about the game it would have been settled one way or another.” 

“So you don’t think there’s an Immortal behind this?” 

“No.” 

“Do you have any enemies, mortal or Immortal?” 

“None that I know of.” 

* * *

The next night Nick and Amanda are again at the theatre. Nick walks over to Amanda. “You see that man across the street?” 

“Yes, what about him?” 

“I saw him last night. He just stood across the street and watched.” 

“I’ll get April to have a look at him.” 

* * *

Amanda and April step out of the theatre. “You see that man standing across the street in the dark windbreaker?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you recognize him?” 

“I couldn’t recognize him from here even if I did know him.” 

“Well then let’s go in for a closer look.” 

Amanda and April walk across the street. Then walk past the man and step into a store. Amanda picks up a box of cigars. 

“For Nick?” 

“For me.” 

“No, I don’t recognize him. Then again, he’s not the type you’d remember.” 

They laugh. Amanda pays for the cigars and they walk back to Nick. “She doesn’t know him.” 

“You go inside. I’ll keep an eye on him.” 

* * *

Amanda walks into Nick’s office. “Well, have you found out anything about our mystery man?” 

“Yeah, I checked out his license plate, his name is Maurice Carriere. He has a low paying office job. He and Monique Ronet, one of the cast, were in the same high school class.” 

“Possible motive?” 

“So far it’s the best lead we have.” 

* * *

Nick and Amanda talk with Monique outside the women’s dressing room. Nick shows Monique a picture of Maurice. “Do you know this man?” 

She takes a close look at the picture. “No, should I?” 

Nick shows her a picture of Maurice from their high school yearbook. “Do you remember him?” 

“Where would I remember him from?” 

“You went to high school together.” 

“I don’t remember seeing him. It was a big school.” 

“Thanks.” Nick and Amanda step outside and walk over to Bert. “Keep an eye on Maurice. Amanda and I are going to check something out.” 

“Sure.” 

“Give me a call if Maurice leaves.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“You don’t want to know.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are outside Maurice’s apartment and she takes out a nail file. “Just so we understand each other, this is breaking and entering.” 

“You should know.” 

Amanda picks the lock and they enter Maurice’s apartment. It’s a Spartan place; there are a couple magazines on the coffee table. Amanda notices a picture of Monique above the couch. “What’s this?” 

Nick gives a satisfied nod. They continue looking around the apartment and Nick enters the bedroom. “Amanda take a look in here.” 

There’s a picture of a teenage Monique and a bulletin board containing newspaper clippings that mention Monique in various acting roles. 

“It looks like we hit the jackpot.” 

“There’s a high school yearbook on the dresser.” 

* * *

Nick drives to the theatre, stopping hard in front of Maurice and bolts from the SUV. Amanda steps out of the SUV. Nick towers over Maurice and he gives Maurice a shove. “Get out of here! Don’t come back and keep away from Monique.” 

“What is this about?” 

“The picture collection in your apartment. Get out of here.” 

Maurice backs away from Nick, turns around and walks away. Amanda walks up to Nick. “That was easy. A little crude though.” 

Maurice turns around and walks back. 

“Maybe not.” 

“Some guys just need more convincing. Hey, I told you to get out of here!” 

“I have done nothing illegal. However, there is only one way you would know what’s in my apartment. That is very illegal. As is assault.” 

“Listen, you little prick --” 

“No, listen you big goon --” 

“Gentlemen, gentlemen. Let’s try to take care of this in a civilized manner. Look, Mr. Carriere ... Maurice, there’s been some vandalism and some threats against this theatre and cast members.” 

“I have not done any such thing. I know Monique; I went to school with her.” 

“She doesn’t know you.” 

“Nick, please.” 

“I didn’t say she knew me. I just said I know her. She will be famous some day, so I can say I’m her first fan.” 

“Listen, nerves are on end here so could you stay away for a few days.” 

“Very well. I don’t want any trouble.” 

“I know.” 

Maurice walks away. Nick looks at Amanda and shakes his head. “And women say men are pushovers.” 

“If he comes around again he’s yours. Right now it would be much easier for the police to charge you with something.” 

* * *

The show is over and the cast is leaving out the back entrance. There are a few fans around. A man jumps from the shadows. 

“I’ll kill you both!” 

April steps in the man’s line of fire as the man fires off a round. Nick grabs the man’s gun hand and punches him. He pulls the gun from the man and throws him to the ground. April falls to the ground and a couple women scream. 

“You got him, Nick?” 

“Yeah, I got him.” 

Amanda rushes to April who’s gasping for air. She whispers, “I forgot how much these things hurt.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and April are in Amanda’s suite as April gives the background. “Katerina was married to him for three years. I had an open audition and Katerina decided to try out on a lark. She and Gerhard performed real well together. Not long after that she divorced her husband. The rest, like my life here in Paris, is history.” 

“It’s all so stupid.” 

“I shouldn’t complain. My parodies of human silliness have kept me in business for the past 200 years.” 

Nick knocks on Amanda’s door and she walks to the door and lets him in. April gives a big smile. “Nick, glad you showed up.” She hands him an envelope. “I don’t like to trust Amanda with cash.” 

“What’s this for?” 

“Services rendered.” 

“You don’t have to do this.” 

“You kept my cast safe. You also gave me a couple of skit ideas.” 

Amanda smiles. “Do tell, darling.” 

“I’ll send you a DVD.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 05.29.2005   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
